Alltag in Bruchtal
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Im Gegensatz zu Thorin findet es Ori in Bruchtal ganz angenehm. Da er ein belesener Zwerg ist, beschließt er, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, von der er so viel gehört hat, und bekommt ganz unverhofft vom Hausherrn Elrond persönlich Geschichtsunterricht.


**Alltag in Bruchtal**

Ori befand, dass Bruchtal ein äußerst interessanter Ort war, auch wenn Thorin seine Einschätzung in diesem Punkt nicht teilte. In diesen Tagen hatte Thorin sich häufig in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert, nicht selten zusammen mit Balin. Ori fand dies äußerst schade, so sah Thorin doch gar nichts von Bruchtal. Er selbst war wieder einmal auf Wanderschaft, hatte er doch einiges vom Letzten Gastlichen Haus gehört und wollte sich nun mit eigenen Augen dessen Sehenswürdigkeiten zu Gemüte führen. Er hatte schon allerhand entdeckt, zumal ihm ein gewisser Menschenjunge geholfen hatte, auch wenn Estels Führungen nicht sonderlich informativ gewesen waren. Nun wollte er sich nach der Bibliothek umhören. Zaghaft schlicht er durch die Korridore des Hauses und sah sich nach jemandem um, der aussah, als könnte er ihm helfen.

Ein Elb, der halb unter einem Stapel Pergament begraben war, bog just in diesem Moment um die Ecke. Das sah doch gut aus!

„Äh, entschuldigt bitte", warf Ori zögernd ein.

Der Elb, es handelte sich um Lindir, hielt abrupt inne. Einige Bögen segelten zu Boden.

„Oh, entschuldigt", beeilte sich Ori zu sagen und half Lindir, seine Notizen wieder einzusammeln. „Darf ich fragen, was Ihr da habt?", fragte er.

„Arbeit für die nächsten Wochen", stöhnte Lindir. „Herr Elrond hatte einen Rat abgehalten und ihn soeben beendet. Ich bin sein Schreiber, das sind meine Notizen allein von der heutigen Sitzung, die ich nun in Reinschrift bringen muss. Diese ganzen hohen Herren reden zu gern!"

„Ach so", machte Ori. „Dann will ich Euch nicht weiter aufhalten."

„Vielen Dank." Lindir raffte sich auf und ging.

„Oh!", rief der Zwerg ihm aufgeregt hinterher, als ihm auffiel, dass er ja seine Frage vergessen hatte.

Und wieder verlor Lindir deutlich an Fracht. „Was ist?", erkundigte er sich.

„Wo geht es hier zur Bibliothek?", fragte Ori mit Unschuldsmiene.

Lindir seufzte mit einem Blick auf den Pergamentstapel auf seinen Armen. „Kommt mit", meinte er und ging voran. Ori folgte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Der Weg war nicht allzu weit. Lindir blieb vor einer großen und mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Tür stehen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken darauf. „Einfach aufschieben", meinte er. „Sie ist im Allgemeinen immer offen, und wenn nicht, klopfen, dann hat Erestor mal wieder den Rest von Imladris ausgesperrt. Wenn er dann noch nicht öffnet, vehementer klopfen und mit Herrn Elrond drohen."

„Mach ich", versprach Ori, doch Lindir war schon wieder im Gehen begriffen, denn er hatte es eilig, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen.

Ori stemmte sich gegen die schwere Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Der Geruch nach Unmengen von altem Pergament und Tusche wehte ihm entgegen. Er fühlte sich wohl. Warmes Spätnachmittagssonnenlicht fiel durch hohe Fenster und flutete den großen Raum mit goldenen Strahlen. Lange Reihen hoher Regale zogen sich durch den Raum, mit leuchtenden Augen schritt Ori langsam an ihnen entlang. Ja, er mochte Bücher, aus ihnen konnte man doch so viel lernen. Zudem war es sein Glück, dass er die elbischen Schriften beherrschte.

Ein besonders alter und vor allem dicker Foliant fiel ihm ins Auge. Er wirkte sehr antik. Ori griff nach ihm und zog ihn aus dem Regal. Auf halbem Wege wurde er unterbrochen.

„Das würde ich lieber sein lassen", sagte eine strenge Stimme.

Ori schob den Foliant eilig wieder in das Regal und drehte sich betont langsam um, um niemanden noch mehr zu reizen, den er nicht reizen wollte. Er sah sich dem Hausherren gegenüber. „Oh …", machte er.

„Dieses Werk über Thingols Staatsgeschäfte ist gemeingefährlich", erklärte Elrond nun wieder in einem etwas friedlicheren Ton und erntete nur einen verwunderten Blick. „Vor geraumer Zeit brach genau dieser Wälzer da einem Elb den Arm, einige Zeit darauf wurde er sogar im Zorn über seinen Inhalt nach mir geworfen. Abgesehen davon hat es noch nie jemand geschafft, das Buch ganz zu lesen."

„Ach so, ja, gemein gefährlich", stammelte Ori ein wenig befangen. Immerhin stand Elrond persönlich vor ihm! Und über diesen hatten selbst Zwerge schon einiges gehört.

„Was suchst du denn?", fragte Elrond mit einem netten Lächeln. „Vielleicht kann ich helfen, immerhin habe ich mehr als die Hälfte der Bücher selbst angeschafft."

„Ich hab nur so geguckt", sagte Ori. „Ich hab schon so viel von Eurer Bibliothek gehört, dass ich sie, wo ich schon einmal hier bin, selbst sehen wollte."

Sofort hellte sich Elronds Miene deutlich auf. „Sehr löblich, zumal Bücherliebe seit dem letzten Zeitalter stark nachgelassen hat. Hm, ich habe doch sicherlich irgendetwas, was dich interessiert. Wonach ist dir denn?"

Ori legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. „Wie wäre es mit einem Geschichtsbuch?", fragte er. „Eines über Khazad-dûm?"

Elrond besah sich nachdenklich die Regale und ging dann zielstrebig los. Ori folgte ihm. Leise murmelnd zog der Halbelb an den Regalen vorbei und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln auf die Buchrücken, als würde er etwas abzählen. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte und griff nach einem abgewetzten Lederbuchrücken. Ori sah ihm neugierig auf die Finger, was er wohl da aus dem Regal fischen würde. Es war ein zerlesenes aber nicht zerfleddertes Buch, das, als es auf dem Regal gezogen wurde, reich verzierte Beschläge offenbarte.

Elrond hob eine Augenbraue, als er es sah. „Als ich es das letzte Mal in Händen hielt, sah es auch noch besser aus", murmelte er. „Ich sollte es besser kopieren lassen …" Er reichte es Ori. „Mein Vetter Celebrimbor schrieb es", erklärte er.

Dir Fragezeichen in Oris Augen waren nicht zu übersehen. „Wer war Celebrimbor?", fragte er nichtsahnend.

Elrond schien regelrecht entsetzt und auch irgendwie traurig. „Jener Elb, der zusammen mit Narvi das Westtor Morias errichtete", erklärte er. „Seine Handschrift ziert es noch heute."

Ori horchte auf. „Ach so", machte er. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ein Elb daran etwas gebaut hat, dass irgendein Elb irgendetwas an Khazad-dûm gebaut hat."

Elrond sah ihn streng an. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich eher an die Ringe der Macht, sie waren sein Werk." Er schien nicht begeistert, dass auch noch _das_ in Vergessenheit geraten war. Vor allem von Zwergen, mit denen sein Vetter einst so gut befreundet gewesen war.

Ori sah mit großen Augen zu Elrond auf. „Könnt Ihr mir mehr darüber erzählen?", fragte er.

Elrond führte den Zwerg zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe, denn das würde unter Umständen lang werden. Er wies auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle, womit er Ori stumm dazu aufforderte, sich zu setzen. Eine Aufforderung, der der Zwerg Folge leistete.

„Nun, wo beginne ich am besten? Ich denke, die Erschaffung des Tores wäre ein geeigneter Anfang", sinnierte Elrond. „Nun, dir ist bewusst, dass es durchaus auf ein recht großes Vertrauen schließen lässt, das Narvi meinem Verwandten entgegenbrachte, nachdem er ihn um Mithilfe gebeten hatte. Sicher, die Steinarbeit war Narvis Werk, aber sie hatten sich gemeinsam auf Größe und Art des Tores geeinigt. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass dir das Westtor, auch Hulstentor genannt, bekannt ist."

„Vom … Hörensagen", gestand Ori, was Elrond ausreichen musste, es war immerhin besser als nichts.

„Nun, die Schrift dieses Tores war aus Ithildin und damit, der Vorliebe meines Volkes entsprechend, nur des Nachts zu sehen. Wobei das kaum eine Rolle spielte, nachdem es damals beinahe immer offen stand. Dazu kommt, dass es nur errichtet worden ist, um den Handel und die gegenseitigen Besuche zu erleichtern. (Es ist auch wirklich unpraktisch, wenn man jedes Mal um das Gebirge herumreisen müsste). Das war aber nicht das einzige Werk, bei dem Celebrimbor mit Vertretern deines Volkes zusammenarbeitete. Im Scherz nannte ich ihn gerne einen zu groß geratenen Zwerg, was er allerdings eher als schmeichelnd empfand." Elronds Stimme hatte einen wehmütigen Klang angenommen, Celebrimbor war einer von vielen Verwandten und Freunden, die er im Laufe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

„Dass es das gab … ein Elb, der so viel mit Zwergen zusammen gemacht haben soll", wunderte sich Ori leise, allerdings nicht leise genug, Elrond hörte ihn.

„Nicht ‚soll', er hat es getan und niemals bereut. Von all seinen Eigenheiten war diese Freundschaft zu Zwergen wohl die größte."

Ori, der bislang davon ausgegangen war, dass die Verwendung der Vergangenheitsform ein Versehen gewesen war, begann allmählich diese These anzuzweifeln. „Was ist aus ihm geworden? Haben er und die Zwerge sich nun doch verstritten?", fragte er langsam nach.

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Celebrimbor ist schon lange Zeit tot. Weit länger als dieses Zeitalter andauert", kam es leise von Elrond. Wie er es hasste. Warum eigentlich immer seine Freunde und nicht er, oder andere? Fremde? Es wäre eine für ihn angenehme Abwechslung gewesen, auch wenn er wusste, dass man nicht so denken sollte. Hin und wieder ließ es sich eben nicht verhindern.

„Ich hoffe, er hat seinen Weg zu Mahal, seinen Ahnen und Frieden gefunden", murmelte Ori, der es gut meinte. Elrond entfloh ein Laut, der an ein ersticktes Lachen erinnerte.

„Ich hoffe es nicht, es wäre nicht in seinem Sinne gewesen, wenn er seinem Vater wieder gegenübertreten müsste. Aber den Frieden wünsche ich ihm auch, er hat ihn verdient, blieb er ihm doch in seinem Leben verwehrt."

„Nicht in seinem Sinne?" Ori verstand dies nicht so recht, war das Band zwischen Kindern und Eltern doch, besonders bei seinem Volke, stark ausgeprägt. Sollte das für Elben nicht gelten?

„Celebrimbor hat sich von seiner Familie losgesagt, sie von sich gestoßen, um nicht mit ihnen in den reißenden Sog ihrer Taten gezogen zu werden. Celebrimbors Vater, Curufinwe und dessen Vater, wie auch seine Brüder, haben großes Unrecht getan und wurden nach und nach dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Nicht, dass sie nicht auch ihre guten Seiten gehabt hätten, doch die konnte Celebrimbor selbst nicht mehr sehen."

Ori fragte sich, was das alles war, dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, um sie laut zu stellen. „Wenn sie solche grausamen Dinge getan haben, dass ein Sohn nichts mehr von seinem Vater wissen wollte, wie konnten sie noch gute Seiten haben?"

„Einfach: Sie haben nicht zugelassen, dass zwei unschuldige Kinder Opfer einer Zeit voller sinnloser Gewalt wurden. Das bedeutet, dass sie sich mehr oder weniger besagter angenommen haben, obwohl deren Eltern ihre erklärten Feinde waren." Elrond ließ seine Stimme leiser werden und verstummte. Er hatte genug gesagt, besonders zu einem so jungen Zwerg.

„Wer waren diese Kinder?", hakte Ori vorsichtig nach.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann entschied Elrond, dass er doch etwas sagte: „Elwings Söhne."

„Ist mir die Frage danach gestattet, wer Elwing gewesen war?"

„Durchaus … sie war die Frau von Earendil."

Ori war versucht die Augen zu verdrehen. Eine Antwort zu bekommen, die nur neue Fragen aufwarf, das war etwas, dass er nicht mochte, nicht einmal bei seinen Brüdern. „Und bei wem handelt es sich dann um diesen Earendil?"

„Um einen Stern, um Gil-Estel, den Stern der Hoffnung, um genau zu sein. Ehe ich mich allerdings weiteren Fragen gegenübersehe, es ist an der Zeit, meinen Ziehsohn aufzusuchen, um ihn von seinen Studien zu erlösen." Mit diesen Worten erhob Elrond sich und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Spät am Abend sollte Dori seinen Bruder finden, eingegraben in einem elbischen Buch über Astronomie.


End file.
